Treinando o Papai
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Tiago ainda se perguntava por que sua ex-noiva, Lílian Evans, tinha que ficar doente. Por que ele, justo ele? Podia esperar tudo, menos aquilo: ter um filho. Metade da altura, o dobro de problemas... Ele está chegando!
1. Prólogo

**Treinando o Papai**

**Introdução:** Quando a ex-noiva de Tiago Potter, Lílian Evans, fica hospitalizada, ele – sendo um arrogante e famoso jogador de Quadribol – pouco se importa. Mas as coisas podem ser diferentes, afinal, Tiago esperava tudo... Menos ter um filho!

**Nota da Autora: **Os personagens não me pertecem, do contrário, eu seria loira, famosa e rica... Mas como sou morena, nem um pouco conhecida e um tanto pobre (até na inteligencia...) só os peguei emprestados, claro que são da nossa querida J.K. Rowling.

**Essa fanfic é baseada no filme "Treinando o papai", apesar de ter algumas mudancinhas minhas... Espero que gostem!**

**ooOoo**

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo**

Ele tinha cabelos pretos e revoltados, impossíveis de serem domados e parecendo nunca ter visto um pente. Os olhos eram castanhos amendoados, e – de acordo com as mulheres – muito sedutores.

Seu corpo era musculoso, definido, ele tinha um "senhor porte atlético". Seu sorriso era maroto e completamente _sexy_.

Tiago Potter era o mais famoso jogador de Quadribol de todo o Mundo Mágico. Extremamente arrogante, era solteiro – e muito, _muito_ galinha. Além de tudo, era também a pessoa mais apaixonada pelo que fazia.

O moreno podia esperar tudo – _tudo mesmo _– menos _aquilo_.

Sinceramente, já era um bruxo, e adorava isso, já era um jogador de Quadribol famosíssimo, e gabava-se, mas, bom, ele não sabia, sinceramente, o que fazer sobre _isso_.

O que fazer em relação a um pirralhinho que, num passe de mágica, decidia entrar em sua vida dizendo as palavras – as palavras que seriam sua ruína:

"_Sou Harry, seu filho"._


	2. Festa

**Capítulo 2 – Festa**

Era véspera de Ano Novo de 1987 para 1988.

A música tocava alta na Mansão Potter. As pessoas se divertiam, sorrindo, falando alto. Dançavam como nunca. As festas de Tiago Potter eram, com certeza, as melhores.

Tiago estava curtindo, como sempre. Era apanhador do time Puddlemere United – que estava indo _muito_ bem nos jogos. Estavam em pleno Campeonato Anual de Quadribol, e a disputa esse ano estava acirrada, para dizer o mínimo.

Então, uma festa e na véspera do ano novo, era como mergulhar numa piscina no verão.

O moreno passava entre os convidados, cumprimentando a maioria com sorrisos sedutores para as mulheres e acenos de mãos para os caras. Era simplesmente um cara popular entre os jogadores e os famosos. Era famoso - a coisa toda era simples.

- Pontas, Pontas – dizia Sirius ao seu lado, com um sorriso maroto – quando vai parar de acenar para _agarrar_ alguém?

Sirius era um dos batedores do Puddlemere e, também, seu melhor amigo. Tinha cabelos pretos piche que desciam sempre impecavelmente limpos até a altura de suas bochechas. Seus olhos – Tiago ficava enjoado ao ouvir Sirius falando isso com a voz das mulheres que pegava – eram como cair em duas piscinas de água cristalinas. E, como todo jogador de Quadribol, tinha um porte impecável.

Sirius – também conhecido como Almofadinhas – era como Pontas "Tiago". Um galinha, um _eterno_ galinha, não conseguia ficar uma semana com a mesma garota – e trocava.

Tiago sorriu mediante a pergunta de seu amigo. Ele poderia agarrar quem ele _quisesse_ quem quisesse mesmo. Mas, para que apressar as coisas? Uma das poucas diferenças entre ele e Sirius, era que ele era paciente para namorar e Sirius, simplesmente, não era.

Mas, o que ele tinha haver com isso?

- Caro Almofadinhas, você já devia me conhecer o suficientemente bem para saber que eu _sempre_ agarro alguém, então por que está falando isso justo hoje? – Tiago ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas "perfeitas", afinal, tudo nele era perfeito.

Todavia, Sirius só riu, balançando a cabeça e se afastando, enquanto ia atrás de uma mulher – como se isso explicasse tudo.

O moreno foi passando entre os convidados e parou na mesa de salgadinhos, pegando metade uma conversa de dois de seus amigos e companheiros de time. Frank Longbottom e Gideão Prewett.

Frank era um cara que gostava de peças, gostava de pregá-las e ver a cara de surpresa das pessoas ao recebê-las. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, era casado com Alice Longbottom e tinham um filho de oito ou nove anos – pouco importava para Tiago – chamado Neville. Frank era um dos três artilheiros de Pudd.

Já Gideão, bom, ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que chamam de inteligência _rara_. Gideão e Frank são muito amigos, mas o primeiro sempre acaba caindo nas peças do amigo. Gideão tinha cabelos loiro-acastanhados e olhos cor de mel. Uma aparência bonita, para sua inteligência _nada bonita_. Gideão, apesar de tudo, era um bom batedor, junto ao Sirius.

- É sério, cara! – dizia Frank. Ele segurava o que parecia um _spray_ bucal na mão direita e oferecia para Gideão. – Aquelas gatas estavam te cantando.

- É sério, sério mesmo? – ao contrário do que você poderia pensar, Gideão não estava desconfiado e sim animado com a possibilidade de três supermodelos da _Fashion Magic Week_ na festa de Tiago estarem a fim dele.

Frank sorriu: - Alguma vez já menti para você?

O problema, é que a resposta para essa pergunta sempre era sim, e, mesmo assim, Gideão sempre caía.

- Tem razão – Gideão tomou o _spray_ de Frank e foi "sprayaindo" até as três supermodelos.

Tiago viu ele falar alguma coisa, sorrindo galanteador e foi aí que entendeu toda a peça de Frank. Os dentes de Gideão estavam verdes, e as supermodelos só faltavam rolar de rir.

O moreno continuou andando por sua festa, observando todos. Fábio Prewett estava sentado no sofá preto, com sua cara de mal de sempre. Ele era uma pessoa absurdamente alta, diferente do irmão mais novo, Gideão, e também possuía mais inteligência. Seus cabelos eram de um cobre esquisito, mas seus olhos também eram cor de mel. Fábio era artilheiro do time.

Tiago continuou andando e sorriu sedutor ao ver sua atual namorada, Narcisa Malfoy, conversando com uma mulher qualquer que ele nem conseguia se lembrar o nome – não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para ele.

- Cissa – falou Tiago, numa voz incrivelmente sexy.

Narcisa sorriu. Ela tinha cabelos tão loiros que parecia quase branco-prateado. Seus olhos eram de um cinzento nebuloso e seu sorriso era branquíssimo. Além de ela ser nova, nova.

- Tenho um presente de ano novo para você, venha – chamou Tiago.

Seja lá quem fosse a outra mulher, Narcisa ignorou completamente e começou a seguir Tiago pela casa, parando ao de uma parede onde tinha várias gavetas luxuosas e espaçosas.

Ele abriu uma e tirou uma sacola pequena, entregando para Narcisa logo em seguida. A loira olhou para ela como se fosse uma preciosidade, depois de ter visto o nome da loja pelo menos.

- Channel? – nem acredito!, gritava Narcisa sem parar, parecendo não se importar com sua "pose".

Tiago sorriu e despediu-se da namorada com um beijo quente, enquanto Narcisa saía, quase saltitando, do apartamento dele. E com isso, ele viu que Remo Lupin também estava indo embora.

Remo Lupin era o mais "centrado" de todos. Tinha uma família como Frank? Tinha, mas era ainda mais preocupado com ela do que Frank – e este realmente era preocupado.

Ele tinha cabelos cor de mel, olhos castanhos, era alto e magro. Era o goleiro do time do Puddlemere, mas ele tratava sua fama como se fosse a mesma coisa que trabalhar num escritório – alguma coisa que não merecia torcida.

Tiago foi até lá.

- Que, que isso, Aluado? – o apelido de Remo era esse, porque era isso que ele era, "aluado", pelo menos, não era assim nos jogos. – Já tá indo?

- É véspera de Ano Novo, Pontas – respondeu Remo. Sirius que se aproximava parou ao lado de Tiago.

- E daí? – indagou Sirius, como se isso não fosse nada. Sempre tão desatento.

- Quero ficar com minha família, Tonks e Teddy – Nymphadora Tonks Lupin era esposa dela e uma metamorfomaga, Ted era o filho deles, que, mesmo com três anos, também era metamorfomago – mudando seu cabelo loucamente de cor.

- Ah..., Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã no treino? – perguntou Tiago, dando um abraço fraternal em Remo, mas quando se soltaram ele segurava uma carteira.

- Pára de brincadeira, Pontas, preciso ir – falou Remo, diante ao amigo fuçando sua carteira.

- Olha que fofo, foto de família! – brincou Tiago, olhando uma foto pequena que tinha na carteira – Remo, Tonks e Teddy.

Remo pegou a carteira das mãos do amigo e disse sério: - Algum dia, Pontas, você ainda vai ter uma família, então, verá como é isso.

Dando "tchau", Aluado acenou e saiu do apartamento "caríssimo" do amigo. Tiago riu junto a Sirius, dois solteiros. Afinal, "casar-se" era a mesma coisa que "morte". E Pontas, bem... Pontas era uma pessoa de bem com a vida demais para morrer.


End file.
